Orphans Beloved-Many Happy Returns-III
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.


Orphans Beloved: "Many Happy Returns III…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Cut to shot of Helena at hospital ER.

Helena's back…And there's sure to be trouble…

Hey, now…Hey now…Helena's back.

Cut to shot of Helena as Rachel in Dyad office issuing destructive orders…

Dyad will wish it had never been formed…

Hey, now…Hey now…Helena's back…

Cut to shot of cowboy Proleithian under Helena's knife whimpering …

Oh, when she finds out about Kira…

Cut to shot of hidden, camouflaged Helena eyeing Sarah…

Oh, when she meets up with her seestra…

Helena's back…

Cut to shot of Helena as Rachel making moves on a startled Aldous in his office at Dyad…

Aldous Leekie would be wise…to move to North Korea…

Hey, now…Hey now…

Helena's back…

Oh, I pity our Rachel…

Oh, but we are so grateful…

Helena's back…

Cut of Helena calming displaying body of Rachel in her office closet to a horrified Aldous …

I don't see a long future for Rachel or Aldous…

Hey, now…Hey now…Helena's back…

Cut to shot of Helena as Rachel leading captured Sarah out of Dyad…

But here hopin' she will be reconciled to Sarah.

Hey, now…Hey now…Helena's back...

Cut to shot of Helena as Sarah meeting with Alison…

Oi…Wave…

Oh, to see her meeting Ally…

Cut to shot of Helena/Sarah being introduced to Oscar and Gemma…Cooing happily to both…

"Oi, I'm your Auntie He…Sarah…Mates."

Oh, I'm sure she'll love her adopted niece and nephew…

Helena's back.

Cut to Donnie eyeing Helena/Sarah…Ally having intro'd her as "my twin…from the invitro thing…"

Oi…Wave.

Donnie better be on his best behavior…

Hey, now…Hey now…

Helena's back.

Maybe she'll help Sarah with her boyfriend…

"No, I think Paul and I will go our separate ways…" to Ally's question. "Oh, is that by you, angel?" to Gemma handing her a drawing.

Cut to shot of Paul in police custody, Art sternly eyeing him… "These files sent from Dyad, by an anonymous source…"

Even be the savior of Cosima…

Cut to shot of Helena/Rachel at Dyad… "I don't care what I say yesterday, today I say tests must proceed."

Hey, now…Hey now…Helena's back.

"Oh, no…" Ally to Helena/Sarah as they see a lovelorn Vic, hangdog look, waiting…

"You urban friend is back…"

"Oh?" Helena peers… "My…Old boyfriend? Oi?"

Hmmn…

"He must be looking for you again. Could you…" nervous wring of hands… "Perhaps…Make him leave…?" Alison, sighing.

"No problem."

Of course, nice, noble cop guy would be more upper the scale, but he's still in love with seestra Elisabeth…Can't tread on sweet romance.

"Hello…Oi…"

"Sarah?" Vic, looking to see frowning Ally in doorway, flanked by Donnie…

"Ally…Who?" Donnie…

"None of our business…"

"Is that?" Vic, staring…

"My twin seestra…You come to talk, old boyfriend, yes? Oi?"

Hmmn…Well…

"Sarah, I know that guy said…He's not here, right?" Vic, nervously looking about.

"Guy?" 

"Paulie…Paul? With his nail gun?" 

"No…He is…Preoccupied. We are done, anyway. He was bad for me." Solemn look.

Oh…Pleased look.

"So…You come out here, just to see me?" smile…

"I had to see you, Sarah…But I'm glad to see you got rid of that guy." Smile. "He was some twisted shit, I think."

"He had his problems, yes. I have mine…We all have our little problems." She eyes his name tag on uniform. "Vic…"

"Yeah…Working stiff Vic…" wry smile. "So you and Paulie were tryin' to rip off your twin sis and co, huh?" shrewd look. "Sarah…" shake of head. "I hope them taking you in means things are ok…?"

"We are better now, yes." Pause… "Oi."

Sigh… "Couldn't we go talk? I've changed, Sarah. Got my shit together and everything…I got a job with my uncle, the smoked meats guy." Indicates uniform. "I can take a little time now, I had a delivery round here."

Hmmn…She eyed him.

"We could have coffee…Lunch, maybe?"

Smile… "That would be pleasant...Oi."

Hey, now…Hey now…Helena's back…

"But, Vic…Victor, yes? I first must tell you something…I am pledged now to the Truth."

"The Truth shall set you free." He nods to her delighted beam.

Hey, now…Hey now…"


End file.
